tsurunefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Policies
This is a page detailing the rules and policies for the Tsurune Wikia. All users must follow these rules. Feel free to report anyone who breaks these rules to an administrator. General * Respect others. Don't use inflammatory and offensive language against others you do not agree with, and instead debate rationally.. * Vandalizing articles is strictly prohibited. Edit wars are also not allowed. * Do not put fan theories or personal opinions into articles. This is a site used to gather factual information. * Do not upload fanart or images that would not be used anywhere. * Even though this is a fan site, plagiarism is still wrong. Make sure to cite and/or quote anything you get from another source. * Keep discussions topics and comment threads on topic. Do not discuss or advertise other series/wikis here. Manual of Style & Editing Policy Writing Style * Use American English. * Write in an "in-universe" perspective. * Write in past tense only for "History" sections and characters who are deceased. * Use proper grammar. If English is not your first language then feel free to ask an administrator to help you proofread. * Don't write a wall of text. Separate your writing with paragraphs. Kyudo Terminology * In order to keep things consistent (Japanese terms can have multiple English translations) and accurate to the sport, the Japanese words for kyudo terms will be used instead of their English translations, for example, shahou hassetsu ''instead of Eight Stages of Shooting, kyudo instead of Japanese archery. * '''Exceptions: '''Bow ''(yumi), arrow (ya), and target (mato). * Kyudo terms, with the exception of the word kyudo, should always be italicized. Page Layout Characters * Only create a character page for someone given a name or alias * Use this infobox. * Start with a short description of the character. * Sections (only put the ones that are applicable to the character): ** Appearance ** Personality ** History ** Story ** Relationships ** Skills and Abilities ** Trivia ** References ** Navigation Novels * Use this infobox. * Sections ** Summary ** Chapters ** Gallery ** References Episodes * TBA Image Policy * .jpg and .png files accepted. GIFs are only used for kyudo-related purposes. * No fanart is allowed. * The images must be high-quality. * Give the images you upload a proper name. Put the source of the image in the name, for example "Episode 1 (brief description of image).png". Don't put names like "faksjfdhofo9898.jpg". * Make sure to put proper licensing and categorization for the image. * You must use any image you upload somewhere on the wiki. * Any image that breaks these rules will be deleted immediately. Comment Policy * No inappropriate language or vulgarity. There may be minors visiting this wiki, so please tone down your language. * No namecalling or using offensive slurs. * Your comment must be relevant to the Tsurune series. * Openly bashing a character or plot point is not allowed. It's fine to hate something and discuss your reasons for it, but keep your language civil as there will be others who disagree with you, and we do not want a flame war starting. * No advertising fansubs or torrents. * Make sure to put "Spoiler" before your comment if you are commenting spoilers. * Any comment that violates these rules will be deleted by the staff. Punishments * 1st violation: Warning from the staff. * 2nd violation: Suspended from the wiki for a week. * 3rd violation: Suspended from the wiki for a month. Category:Policy